1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe of a detector.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a related-art probe of an oscillograph is shown. The probe includes a shield 2 and two pins 1 mounted to the shield 2. The pins 1 are configured to collect signals of an electronic component to be tested. The shield 2 is configured to reduce electromagnetic interference. In use, insulated paint covering the electronic component to be tested should be scraped off. An end of a wire is welded to the electronic component, and the other end of the wire is connected to the pins 1. Welding the wire to the electronic component is time-consuming and laboring, and the electronic component might be damaged because of the welding.
Therefore, what is needed, is a detector probe which is able to be conveniently used.